


This Is Who I Really Am

by SocialOutsider



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dark Rodney McKay, Evil Rodney McKay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hidden dark side of Dr. Rodney McKay. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Who I Really Am

**Author's Note:**

> First Stargate Atlantis fic and fic I've written in a while. 
> 
> I'm still around. 
> 
> Just going through what feels like a very long, long battle with writers's block. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this. :)

They _all_ underestimate me.

They really, really do.

Why?

Well, it's pretty obvious, isn't it?

Well, whenever Atlantis is in danger of being attacked, taken over or even destroyed by the Wraith or some other race we've never even heard of before yet who either want to kill us for some reason, it always falls to me, Dr. Rodney McKay, Chief Science Officer to step up to the plate and make sure that the city is dragged out of the fire along with everyone else's asses. 

But once the threat's stopped or rather averted for now, do I get any kind of thanks whatsoever?

Any appreciation?

No.

No "thank you, Rodney" or "You're a hero, Dr. McKay".

Or even a pat on the back.

Every time something dangerous happens or if the city's under the threat, they're always expecting me to drop what I'm doing, come to the frontline and save the day.

They pretend to be supportive to me but they're always dismissing my protests and theories, telling me to just shut up and do my job instead of spending my time, complaining and whining.

Deep down, I wonder what it would be like if I defected, if I went to the dark side or even joined one of the many, many enemies who wants us dead.

If I found the courage to take my revenge against everyone who has even mocked or hurt me: Atlantis, AR-1, my team, Stargate Command and SG-1, all of whom are at the top of my list, then I'd leave nothing but a trail of bruised, broken and bloodied bodies in my wake.

Plus no-one in _both_ galaxies would be able to stop me.

_At all._

However and even though he's a _huge_ pain in my ass at times, I would gladly spare Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, the leader of AR-1 from suffering the same fate as the others because he's the most important thing in my entire life and I love him too much to kill him.

Once he joins me, we'd then go and take over the Pegasus Galaxy before conquering the Milky Way Galaxy and eventually Earth.

But I'll just have to be content with dreaming about it.

Because I'm too much of a nice guy to even think about turning against my team and the SGC.

_Right?_

**Fin**


End file.
